Los animales de Sai
by Clio Salome
Summary: Una tranquila mañana familiar se ve alterada por una pequeña broma del hijo menor de la familia Uchiha-Uzamaki. Un libro de dibujos y un rotulador negro. ¿Qué tiene que ver Sai en todo esto?. 3 Bombardeo SN (SN y leve GaaSai)


¡Hola de nuevo! He aquí con otro one-shot.  
Esta historia fue la primera que comencé a escribir de Naruto, pero quedó arrumbada en mi computadora por años, hasta ahora.

Personajes de Kishimoto  
Nota: los eventos aquí plasmados no siguen el desarrollo original del manga

Los animales de Sai

Con alivio giró la cerradura de la puerta y entró, se descalzó las sandalias ninja y las arrojó sin mucha importancia al igual que su espada y demás armas, pues estaba sumamente cansado y lo único que quería era llegar a su cama y dormir. Atravesó el largo pasillo hasta su habitación, poniendo atención a algún ruido, más no escuchó nada. Ingresó a su alcoba y un debate mental inició ¿debía ducharse o no? había pasado fuera de casa más de dos meses, pero su cama se veía muy tentadora, aunque una ducha rápida no tardaría más de diez minutos…

-¿Sasuke?- el que lo llamaran detuvo su pequeño dilema mental

-¿quién más sino, usuratonkachi?- contestó

-volviste antes- un bostezo escapó de sus labios –Bienvenido- mencionó dándose la vuelta para poder observar al recién llegado

-sí, estoy en casa- una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-ven a dormir-

Y fueron esos orbes azules las que ganaron la batalla, se apresuró a desnudarse para ponerse únicamente unos de los pantalones largos con los que solía dormir. Se acomodó en el espacio libre de la cama y atrajo al otro cuerpo hacia el suyo, anhelaba esa cercanía, y tras un pequeño roce de labios y que depositara otro beso en la frente de su acompañante, dejó que la calidez y la tranquilidad que le daba la compañía lo embarcara hacia el mundo de los sueños.

—S&amp;N—N&amp;S—

Sus ojos intentaban abrirse y empezó a removerse un poco, en momentos así afirmaba que algunas manías sí se contagiaban, cómo la de levantarse todos los días temprano aunque fuera su descanso. Pensando en su pareja abrió completamente los ojos y observó que seguía profundamente dormida, realmente estaba cansado al no haberse quejado del movimiento. Despacio y sin hacer ruido se puso de pie para ducharse y empezar el día.

Salió del baño para vestirse, aunque no pudo evitar notar que su pareja no se había movido en todo el rato, su rostro reflejaba paz y unos graciosos mechones negros caían en su cara. Le hubiera encantado ponerse de nuevo el conjunto naranja que portaba en la adolescencia, pero ahora su puesto se lo impedía; era el hokage y debía estar siempre presentable, así que un uniforme de jounin sería suficiente, ni loco se pondría en su día de descanso la capa y el sombrero, molestase a quien le molestase.

—S&amp;N—N&amp;S—

-La lista, la lista ¿Dónde está la lista de compras?-preguntó al aire pasando nuevamente su vista por la cocina -¡ah! ahí esta- la visualizó a un lado del microondas –juraría que la deje sujeta al refrigerador-

-veamos… cereal, arroz, azúcar, café, té verde, leche- entera y deslactosada escribió como especificación- sino al teme le dan cólicos aunque lo niegue, y se carga un humor peor que el de costumbre, ¿Qué más? Mantequilla, mermelada de fresa y de durazno, pan, manzanas, uvas, naranjas y, por supuesto ramen y tomates, ¡bien, creo que es todo! – exclamó rascándose su cabellera rubia- rayos, debo estar más al pendiente de la despensa o la próxima vez comeremos reportes- bromeó al encaminarse a la salida

-¿papá?- escuchó que llamaban. Se giró para observar al niño de doce años que se tallaba su ojo derecho

-es un poco temprano ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir Yudai?- le preguntó amable mientras lo observaba con sus ojos azules

-no, ayer me dormí temprano y ya no tengo sueño. ¿Vas a salir?-

-sí, a hacer la compra ¿me acompañas, habrá muchas bolsas que cargar?- bromeó el mayor

-Pero ¿y Rui? No podemos dejarlo solo-

-no te preocupes por él, aún duerme; además Sasuke se puede encargar-

-¿padre volvió?- preguntó emocionado el pequeño

-sí, en la madrugada. Así que ve a cambiarte, que después hay que hacer el desayuno

-de acuerdo, no tardo. Cinco minutos, bueno, tal vez diez- dijo el menor para correr a su habitación.

Una vez solo, Naruto sonrío y se recargó en la pared. _Mis hijos_ no pudo evitar pensar con un toque de felicidad y el recuerdo de cómo llegaron a él regreso a su mente

\- Flash Back-

La cuarta guerra ninja había terminado, y aunque la alianza shinobi había ganado la felicidad por la victoria duro poco, pues ahora se tendría que hacer el recuento de víctimas; hijos que habían perdido a sus padres, amigos, colegas, camaradas, familia pero al fin y al cabo seres humanos, de quienes se lamentaría su ausencia.

Pero ahora los cinco kages regentes tenían un problema con nombre y apellido: Uchiha Sasuke, traidor, ninja renegado, asesino y criminal rango S, además shinobi de la alianza y héroe de guerra, pues sin su participación y ayuda tal vez no estarían vivos ¿cómo rayos iban a resolver este dilema lo más justo y rápido posible? La intervención del primer y el tercer Hokage fue decisiva, pues explicaron los sucesos que habían llevado al ojinegro a realizar tales acciones, y exclamando que sí alguien había tenido la culpa de dichos sucesos eran precisamente ellos.

Así que con voto de confianza de los anteriores hokages, los pucheros o sonrisas de Naruto si se mencionaba un argumento a favor o en contra, y con la idea de comenzar un mundo nuevo, el último Uchiha fue absuelto de todos sus crímenes.

Mientras discutían sobre su vida, Sasuke se había sentado alejado de todos los demás y los ignoraba, así que su _mejor amigo_ le dio la buena noticia:

-¿y bien? Te han absuelto, ahora eres libre pero si quieres contender por el título de Hokage, aunque de una vez te digo que el sexto seré yo, tienes que volver a la aldea teme- le informó Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-nunca imagine decir esto- murmuró el pelinegro – de acuerdo Naruto, tu ganas. Volveré a la aldea-

-¡siiiiiii!- empezó a gritar y a brincar el rubio – ¡te lo dije teme!, haría que volvieras a la aldea-

-deja de hacer alboroto, no es para tanto- lo intentaba callar el pelinegro

-¡oh vamos, déjame disfrutar mi momento!-

-dobe-

-¡teme!- le espetó el rubio haciendo un puchero y provocando una sonrisa de prepotencia en el moreno

-¡quita era sonrisa de tu bastardo rostro o te la quito a la fuerza!- amenazó

-¿y qué vas a hacer, usuratonkachi?- como respuesta, el ojiazul sonrió y jaló el cuello de la camisa de moreno para atrapar sus labios, el contacto duro unos segundos pero fue suficiente para desatar las emociones.

Al separarse recordaron donde estaban y observaron cómo eran el centro de atención de las cinco aldeas ninjas; una mueca parecida a la vergüenza surco el rostro blanco y una risita nerviosa escapo del de piel tostada

-¿hablamos después?- sugirió Naruto

-sí, y en un lugar más privado- acordó Sasuke saliendo del pequeño shock en el que estaba y observando la cara divertida de los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros y ahora estaban haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse.

Al rubio rápidamente se le paso la vergüenza y corriendo fue a lanzarse sobre su padre (literalmente) para pasar un agradable tiempo de calidad papa-hijo y porque no, atosigar con preguntas a los anteriores hokages. Las muestras de afecto y cariño paternal no se hicieron esperar por parte de Minato, haciendo sentir vergüenza ajena a más de uno y dejando claro que de haber tenido la oportunidad habría sido un excelente padre, amoroso y consentidor, todo esto amenizado por las risas y comentarios de Hashirama.

A la mañana siguiente el Edo Tensei fue liberado regresando a la tumba a los hokages anteriores, Orochimaru pidió que lo dejaran retirarse a las montañas prometiendo que no causaría problemas y Tsunade se lo dejó también muy en claro, pues lo amenazó diciendo que lo desollaría vivo y muchas otras cosas más que debió haber hecho hace años si se enteraba que hacía otra vez de las suyas; tales amenazas hasta al Raikage tensaron, de esa forma se marchó la serpiente blanca acompañado de Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo.

Al atardecer decidieron descansar y convivir entre aldeas un poco más, pues al día siguiente llegarían a Konoha, harían los anuncios oficiales y los de otras aldeas tendrían que partir a sus hogares. El bosque era un lugar propicio, pues los abrigaba y encontrar alimentos era fácil, estaban alrededor de una fogata, unos descansando o durmiendo, otros comiendo o simplemente platicando. El gran héroe de Konoha estaba en un raro silencio, el cual Sasuke, que estaba sentado junto a él, agradecía.

-¡Aquí hay algo!- gritó de repente el rubio

-¡cállate dobe!- le contestó el moreno –aquí no hay nada-

-¡claro que sí, puedo sentirlo teme!-

-¿y que se supone que hay?- preguntó burlesco

-pues…no sé, pero hay algo – respondió con un puchero

-que no hay nada, tus sentidos deben estar atrofiados- se burló

-cállate bastardo, echaré un vistazo- sentenció el rubio poniéndose de pie

-eres un torpe, no hallarás nada- rebatió el moreno poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su compañero hasta unos arbustos y perderse de la vista de los demás, aunque aún podían escuchar su discusión.

-¿no cree que haya nada y aún así lo siguió?- pregunto Gaara al aire, pues todos habían visto el espectáculo propiciado por los dos ninjas de Konoha

-siempre han sido así- le respondió Sakura, para después soltar un suspiro –se insultan e ignoran a los demás, pues en un momento así solo existen ellos, pero es la forma en la que son amigos, me tomo tiempo comprender que es la forma de que llaman la atención del otro, aunque es un tanto extraña y bizarra-

-esos dos siempre han sido demasiado problemáticos- opinó Shikamaru

-tienes razón Nara- corroboró el pelirrojo

Sakura rió –no intentes comprenderlos, déjalos que se arreglen ellos solos y si llegan a los golpes quítate de su camino-

-Creo que ese par de niños te va a causar muchos problemas en tu aldea- le comento Ooniki a Tsunade, los otros tres kages rieron

-los voy a mantener separados y lo más alejados el uno del otro- sentenció la rubia, ya venía venir toda clase de destrozos

-no creo que eso sea buena idea Tsunade-sama. Cuando se encuentren destruirán todo a su paso, mejor mándelos juntos a un lugar perdido en el bosque y que ahí hagan lo que quieran, se lo aconsejo por experiencia- comentó Kakashi –

Mientas los Kages y demás ninjas relataban lo que era tener al Uzumaki y al Uchiha en un mismo sitio y que esperar, los mencionados se habían internado más en el bosque, su discusión había parado y ahora el rubio buscaba por todas partes y el moreno lo seguía con una expresión de burla

-ya ríndete dobe, aquí no hay nada- comentó hastiado

-pero estoy seguro que sentí algo Sasuke-teme- la discusión no prosiguió pues un llanto, al parecer de un bebé los detuvo en seco. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y afinando sus oídos siguieron el sonido, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte

-ya no llores por favor- escucharon que le pedía otra voz, que por el tono era de un niño

Apuraron el paso siguiendo ahora la voz del niño que intentaba hacer que el bebé parará de llorar, a no más de doscientos metros los encontraron, un niño pequeño de cabello castaño claro y corto, con raspones en lo que se veía de sus brazos, estaba sentado en el piso sosteniendo a un bebé envuelto en una manta

-por favor, cálmate- suplicó nuevamente el niño- sé que tienes hambre, yo también pero – su voz se empezó a entrecortar por los sollozos que escapaban de sus labios- pero… no sé …que puedes comer…perdón- se disculpó con el bebé y de igual forma se dejo llevar por el llanto. Ante la escena Naruto fue el primero en acercarse y hablar

\- ¿porqué están aquí?- le preguntó, el niño, que ahora mostraba unos ojos lilas se asustó y abrazó más el pequeño cuerpo que cargaba e hizo un amago de querer huir, pero el rubio lo detuvo – tranquilo, no les voy a ser daño- aseguró con una sonrisa

-estamos perdidos- susurró el infante

-¿Dónde están sus padres?- cuestionó de repente Sasuke, poniéndose a la altura de Naruto, sobresaltando al pequeño

-no tienes por qué tenerle miedo, aunque lo veas con esa cara de amargado es buena persona- bromeó el ojiazul ganándose una mirada de advertencia, la cual ignoró -¿y tus papás?-repitió

-e-ellos no están- formulo dificultosamente el castaño, otra vez estaba llorando

-ya, ya, tranquilo- lo intento reconfortar Naruto poniéndose a su altura -¿Qué pasó?

-hace unos días- empezó a relatar entre hipidos- estaba en el bosque con mi hermano –alzo levemente al bebé- cuando de repente el cielo se puso gris y creí que llovería, pero una bola negra paso muy arriba de nosotros y después se escucho un ruido muy fuerte y feo, me asusté y corrí para volver a mi casa, pero no había nada, mi casa no estaba , solo un agujero en donde estaba mi aldea, por eso tome al bebé y comencé a caminar; no había nadie, mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermana mayor- finalizó en niño llorando, Naruto comprendió inmediatamente lo ocurrido y abrazo al menor, el cual con su brazo libre se aferro a su chaqueta.

-no te preocupes, te voy a ayudar- afirmó Naruto, alzando en brazos –pero me tienes que decir sus nombres-

-yo soy Yudai y el bebé se llama Rui-

-sus edades- dijo Sasuke que no había hablado

-tengo ocho años y el bebé tiene cuatro meses casi cinco-

El azabache musito un –esta muy pequeño- antes de acercarse y tomar al bebé –volvamos-

Con los niños a en brazos, ambos ninjas regresaron al campamento sorprendiendo a todos los ninjas que ahí se encontraban

-¿y esos niños?- la Hokage fue la primera en reaccionar

-estaban en el bosque, su aldea fue destruida por uno de los ataques de Jubi- explicó el Uzumaki

-Ese es otro tema que nos falta por resolver, las aldeas afectadas por las guerras así como las víctimas- sugirió Ooniki

-debe de haber muchos huérfanos- habló Gaara

-por lo pronto preocupémonos por los dos niños que tenemos aquí- aportó la Mizukage

-necesitan alimento y agua, tal vez cuidados médicos- informó el Uchiha

-¡Shizune, Sakura!- llamó la rubia –examinen a estos niños, de uno de los pergaminos de reserva denles comida y realicen un chequeo y curen sus heridas- ordenó

-¡si Tsunade-sama!- respondieron las médico

Ya al atardecer, los shinobis se encontraban en torno a una fogata. Los de Konoha, en especial las kunoichis, se turnaban cara cuidar a los pequeños, ahora Yudai jugaba con Ten-Ten y el bebé Rui dormía en brazos de Naruto, Sasuke se encontraba a su lado

-¿Qué crees que pase con ellos teme?-

-si no tienen familiares los pondrán en un orfanato-

-¡pero estarán solos!- replicó

-con un poco de suerte tal vez los adopten- el moreno ya se maginaba que Naruto no estaría de acuerdo con la idea del orfanato por su propia infancia

-¡eso es, adopción!- el Uzumaki se levantó y corriendo aún con el bebé en brazos se dirigió a Tsunade

-¿¡estás loco mocoso!?- gritó la mandataria, despertando al más pequeño

-ese dobe- murmuró Sasuke para darles alcance -¿Qué hiciste ahora usuratonkachi?

-¡no me insultes teme!- reto mientras arrullaba al bebé –solo pedí que los niños se quedaran conmigo, yo los adoptare-

-Naruto- habló en torno maternal- los niños pequeños necesitan muchos cuidados, entre tus misiones y entrenamientos no tendrás tiempo suficiente-

-pero oba-chan…-

-además, la adopción en Konoha solo es posible para matrimonios- la Senju se detuvo al observar la mirada triste del rubio –tienes una buena intención, haré que puedas visitarlos- prometió

-¿y si nos casamos?- habló por primera vez el azabache, el también había visto la mirada azul opacarse por la tristeza

-¿qué?- dijeron ambos rubios

-si Naruto y yo nos casamos ya podríamos adoptarlos, en la cuenta de mi familia tengo dinero suficiente para prescindir de misiones un tiempo y si somos requeridos podemos turnarnos o contratar a una niñera, no es tan difícil-

-¿estás bromeando Uchiha?-

-¿soy de los que dicen bromas? Además si es por mis antecedentes, le recuerdo que ayer me nombraron héroe de guerra-

-Antes que nada, ¿tú qué dices Naruto?-

El jinchuriki parpadeó un par de veces y alternó su mirada de Sasuke y Tsunade procesando la información

-¿me estas pidiendo matrimonio Sasuke?- comentó al cabo de unos minutos

-creí que aceptabas con el beso de antes- recordó sonrojando al ojiazul

-¡pero no voy a usar un vestido!- advirtió

-ya veremos dobe- ignoró el azabache

\- End Flash Back-

-ya estoy listo- la dulce voz de Yudai lo sacó de sus recuerdos

-vamos, antes de que el supermercado se congestione- tomó la mano de su pequeño y salió de su hogar.

—S&amp;N—N&amp;S—

Unas risas infantiles se colaban en sus sueños, soltó un leve gruñido, más de conformidad que de disgusto pero permaneció con los ojos cerrados

-¡papá!- llamó una vocecita infantil -¡papá despierta!-

Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ya estaba despierto pero fingía que continuaba durmiendo para sorprender a su hijo. El infante se subió a la cama donde el azabache descansaba y se lanzó sobre él, siendo sorprendido por los brazos del moreno que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en su estómago.

-¡No! ¡Hiciste trampa, no dormías!- se quejaba en pequeño entre carcajadas

El adulto soltó una leve risa ante los reclamos de su vástago, lo torturó un poco más antes de abrazarlo y recostarse de nuevo

-¿Por qué la insistencia de levantarme?-

-¡El desayuno está listo. Papi y Aniki lo prepararon!-

-¿y me están esperando?-

-Sí, desayuno familiar-

Con una sonrisa en los labios alzó a Rui y salió de con rumbo a la cocina, en el camino los invadieron los olores de los alimentos, haciendo que el estómago del Uchiha mayor rugiera, hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de una comida casera

-buenos días- canturrió Rui, moviendo levemente las piernas para que lo bajaran

-buenos días, ototo, papá- respondió Yudai acomodando los palillos en la mesa

-Buenos días teme- saludó Naruto volteándose para observar su esposo –pffff- reprimió una carcajada

-¿Qué te pasa dobe?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido, lo que causo que el rubio dejara salir una carcajada

-¿Qué te paso en la cara Sasuke? ¿Te atacaron con un rotulador?- se burló

-¿de qué hablas Usuratonkachi?-

-ve a verte al espejo-

Rápidamente el azabache se dirigió al baño para observarse, llevándose la sorpresa de encontrar tres líneas en cada mejilla con rotulador negro, sin poder controlarse el enojo comenzó a nublar su mente

Con paso apresurado volvió a la cocina donde los otros tres reían, lo que aumento su mal humos

-¿¡Quién fue!?- Exigió saber -¡y deja de reírte Naruto!

-tranquilízate Sasuke- sugirió el rubio en tono serio -no es para tanto-

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Uno de los niños me pintó la cara como broma, ¡esto es inaceptable!-

-¡Baja la voz Sasuke, asustarás a los niños!-

-Créeme, cuando descubra quien fue el volumen de mí voz será lo menos importante- amenazó

Naruto iba a replicar, cuando unos sonidos llamaron la atención de ambos adultos

-pero, pero- el menor de la familia tartamudeaba

-¿Rui?- se dirigió al infante el ojizazul, mientras que el moreno se fijo que las manitas del niño estaban manchadas de negro

-¡RUI!- gritó el Uchiha

-Padre, seguramente no fue apropósito- intervino Yudai

-¡no lo defiendas!- reprendió a su hijo mayor fuertemente, provocando que el castaño retrocediera un par de pasos asustado

-¡Basta!- gritó Naruto sumamente enojado y se interpuso entre los menores y su pareja –No me importa lo que hayan hecho, no pienso permitir que les grites a mis hijos y si no les puedes soportar una simple broma ahí está la puerta Uchiha- amenazó con ojos fierros señalando la salida.

Inhaló profundamente y cargó al pequeño Rui que aferrándose a su cuello comenzó a llorar, observó como Yudai tenía los ojos aguados por lo que lo tomó de la mano y paso de largo al azabache para salir de la cocina.

Los tres se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, el más pequeño sobre las piernas de Naruto y el mayor a su lado

-no deberías pelear con Sasuke-san por nosotros- habló Yudai

-Ustedes son mis hijos. Ya te lo dije, eres un niño así que no intentes cargar con el mundo ¿de acuerdo? –El ojivioleta asintió- Ya me las arreglare con ese bastardo después- Naruto suspiró en busca de paciencia, pues ambos adultos sabían que Yudai algunas veces se sentía inseguro por ser adoptado y tenía miedo de perder a su familia otra vez

-y ahora Rui, ¿Por qué pintaste a tu padre?- llamó suavemente al niño que aun tenía enroscados los brazos alrededor de su cuello

-yo…yo …yo solo quería … que estuviera feliz- respondió con dificultad

-explícame eso- pidió un Naruto muy confundido

-papá siempre dice que le gustan tus bigotitos- respondió deslizando su manita por la mejilla morena acariciando las marcas- que pareces un zorrito, entonces le respondes que él sería…-

-un neko- a completo el rubio. Con una sonrisa abrazo fuertemente al pequeño –nunca crezcas- susurró

Sentó de nueva cuenta a Rui en sus piernas y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Yudai para atraerlo a sí

-mis niños, no se preocupen. Ustedes no han hecho nada malo-

-Papá estabas muy molesto- dijo triste el más pequeño

-el señor Uchiha es un amargado, ya se le pasará- le resto importancia el Uzumaki

Escondido tras la puerta de la cocina Sasuke escuchaba la conversación entre su esposo e hijos, fijo su mirada en la mesa y el desayuno servido, al notar los platillos preparados comprobó que se habían esmerado en su desayuno de bienvenida haciéndolo sentir culpable

-¡mierda!- masculló

Con paso lento el Uchiha llego al sofá donde estaba Naruto y lo niños

-Naruto-

-ahora no Uchiha, que me estoy pensando en mandarte al país de la nieve hasta la primavera- lo cortó el rubio

-¡no seas ridículo dobe!-

-¿ahora yo soy ridículo? Cuida tus palabras bastardo exagerado-

-de acuerdo, lo siento- se disculpo apenado –no debí gritarles a los niños, tienes razón exageré- admitió

-y…-

-les compensaré el desayuno-

-continúa teme- alentaba un divertido Hokage

-limpiaré la casa un mes-

-también podrías lavar la cosa y revisar un poco de papeleo-

-¡no abuses Naruto!-

-de acuerdo, con la casa es suficiente- aceptó poco convencido

Sasuke se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de los menores

-¿me perdonas por gritarte?- le preguntó a Rui mientras acariciaba su mejilla

Rui observó unos instantes los orbes oscuros del Uchiha, antes de sonreírle y estirar sus brazos para que lo cargara

Con el menor en brazos se dirigió a su otro hijo, y lo rodeo con su brazo libre, el izquierdo, para atraerlo así

-recuerda que pasé lo que pasé, eres mi hijo y siempre te querré ¿de acuerdo?-

-si papá- respondió en su susurro Yudai

-papá ahora sí parece un gatito como en mi libro de dibujos- comentó entre el abrazo el pequeño Rui

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas confusas

-¿Qué libro de dibujos Rui?- se aventuró a preguntar el rubio

-el que me diste el otro día en tu oficina papi-

-pero si era un libro en blanco pequeño- recordó conciliador el ojiazul

-¡es mágico! Cuando le pones tinta aparecen los dibujos – explicaba muy contento –te mostraré-

El infante movió sus piernitas para que lo colocaran en el suelo, una vez en él se perdió en el interior de la casa para volver unos minutos después con un cuaderno de tapas verdes, se lo entrego a Naruto y comenzó a hojearlo, la curiosidad invadió a Sasuke así que se colocó detrás de su esposo para observar

En efecto, algunas hojas del libro estaban blancas, pero otras rebelaban algunos dibujos, uno donde se mostraba un zorrito muy mimosamente con un gato les llamó la atención, avanzaron unas hojas más para ver a los mismos animales en una posición comprometedora, pues el zorro estaba echado sobre su espalda y el gato sobre él, en una clara connotación sexual, los adultos se miraron avergonzados

-¿tú crees que…?- inquirió el Uzumaki

-eso es imposible, aunque el estilo de dibujo se me hace conocido-

-y eso de la tinta invisible, sólo se me ocurre una persona-

El Uchiha concentró un poco de chacra en su mano derecha e hizo presión contra el libro, al instante se revelaron decenas de dibujos que incluían conejos, perros, panteras, mapaches y demás animales, algunos con color y otros solo los bosquejos, pero lo más sorprendente eran las situaciones comprometedoras que mostraban

-¡SAI!- gritaron ambos adultos

-¡es un pervertido! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió dibujar eso? ¡¿Cuándo lo hizo?! –

-ese pintorcillo de cuarta, espero que tenga listo su testamento porque ahora si lo mato- recitaba Sasuke furibundo -¿Dónde está mi espada?-

-¡alto ahí bastardo!- sentenció Naruto interponiéndose en el camino de su esposo –no permitiré una masacre por unos dibujos-

-nuestro hijo menor pudo haber visto como neko-kun se comía a kitsune-chan- recordó

Los niños observaban desde el sillón la discusión de sus padres, después de todo estaban acostumbrados a sus peleas tontas, ante lo último el rostro de Naruto quedo rojo

-¡pero nadie más lo sabrá! Porque si nuestros amigos se enteran también querrán matar a Sai

Una idea cruzó por la mente del ex-vengador

-tienes razón Naruto- comentó ante la confusión del mencionado –no sería justo que solo nosotros lo sepamos ¿crees que el próximo fin de semana podríamos organizar una reunión?- preguntó con sonrisa maligna

-¿eh?- el Uzumaki no entendía que planeaba su loco esposo

Sasuke hojeó el libro y arrancó una de sus hojas, silbando se dirigió al pequeño estudio que tenían; volvió pasados unos minutos con un sobre, Naruto no pudo distinguir lo que decía, con paso calmado se dirigió a la ventana, mordió su dedo pulgar e invocó un pequeño halcón, ató a su pata la carta y le dio la dirección, los cuatro miembros de la familia Uchiha-Uzumaki vieron como el ave se perdía en el horizonte

-¿Sasuke?-

-vamos a desayunar antes de que se enfríe- sugirió el pelinegro con un extraño buen humor

En Suna...

El Katzekage disfrutaba de su café matutino mientras leía el periódico, se encontraba en la cocina de su hogar, el ambiente se encontraba perfumado por el desayuno que su pareja preparaba, unos suaves pasos se oyeron y por la puerta entro una pequeña niña de seis años aun en pijama, sin embargo su largo cabello rojo estaba atado en dos coletas altas, una en cada lado, y sus ojos cafes brillaban de alegría

-buenos días padre- comentó acercándose a Gaara y depositando un beso e su mejilla

-buenos días Mitzuki –

Después se dirigió a la persona que cocinaba

-buenos días papá- saludo de igual manera

-buenos días princesa ¿dormiste bien?-

-Sí-

-Sai, huele a quemado- informó el pelirrojo

-¡rayos!-

Mientras el moreno intentaba salvar el desayuno, la niña tomó asiento junto al ojiverde, donde un vaso de leche con chocolate la esperaba.

A los pocos minutos, otros pasitos retumbaron buenos

-¡buenos días!- exclamo un niño de cinco años idéntico a la pequeña

Al igual que Sasuke y Naruto, Gaara también había adoptado a un par de niños que quedaron huérfanos a causa de la guerra, en el primer año de convivencia con sus hijos fortaleció su relación con Sai, al punto de casarse y que el pintor adoptara a los niños para así ser su papi

Estaba por tomar asiento cuando el traqueteo de la ventana llamo la intención de los cuatro

-¿un halcón?- dijo extrañado el niño, Takuma

-tiene pinta de ser de los del bastardo- observó Sai

Gaara se levantó y se acercó a la ventana para sujetar al animal y tomar la carta

-sí, es de Sasuke- informó disgustado –pone Mapache en el sobre-

-es extraño, él nunca te manda cartas, siempre es Naruto-

\- a saber qué querrá-

El Sabaku no abrió la carta y solo encontró una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad, extrañado alisó la hoja y lo que encontró lo dejo sorprendido, luego avergonzado y finalmente enojado

-¿me puedes explicar que es esto?- exigió el líder de Suna mientras blandía frente al ex-anbu la hoja que mostraba a un mapache rojo en cuatro y con el trasero alzado con una pantera negra encima y lo que sin duda era un pene entre las piernas que se unía en la retaguardia del mapache, la imagen estaba rodeada de corazones y en el extremo inferior derecho decía "Gaa-chan y Sai-kun"

-Había olvidado esos dibujos- comentó tranquilamente -¿Dónde estarán ahora?-

-es obvio que Naruto y Sasuke los encontraron- gritó molesto

-les pediré que me los envíen- sentenció

Un aura negra empezó a rodear al antiguo jinchuriki ante la idiotez y falta de pudor de su esposo

-¿Gaa-chan?- llamó Sai un poco preocupado

-¡TE VOY A CASTRAR!- fue el grito que se escucho por toda Suna aquella tranquila mañana de domingo

De vuelta en Konoha…

Ya entrada la tarde, la familia se relajaba. Sasuke estaba recostado en el sofá con Naruto sobre él, ambos observaban a sus hijos jugar con unos cubos de madera

-dobe- llamó en susurro al

-mmm- respondió ante la calidez del aliento de su esposo en su oído

-¿crees que a Sakura le importe hacerla de niñera hoy?-

-n-no- respondió conteniendo un jadeo en anticipación al significado de esas palabras

-perfecto, en la noche le llevamos a los niños y de paso le mostramos ciertos dibujos que hizo nuestro antiguo compañero de equipo- planeó maquiavélicamente

-teme, ¿quieres follar esta noche o enojar a todos nuestros amigos para que maten a Sai?- inquirió Naruto en voz baja

-las dos cosas dobe, primero enojamos a la mitad de la aldea y luego nos venimos a coger, es simple-

-a veces me pregunto por qué me case contigo- resopló resignado Naruto

-tal vez porque me has amado desde que tenías doce años-

-tampoco te des tanta importancia bastardo- se quejo un sonrojado Naruto, para total diversión del Uchiha

-nunca he dicho que no fueras correspondido- comentó con total clama –y espera a la noche para que te demuestre todo lo que me provocas- prometió en un ronroneo

-¿tan confiado estas teme?-

-¡oh, sí! Me voy a comer enterito a Kitsune-chan-

-¡pervertido!-

-no te preocupes Naruto, que lo disfrutaras y mucho- comentó con voz ladina mientras apretujaba más al rubio contra sí

-no sé si sentirme excitado o preocupado-

-espera a la noche y lo sabrás- prometió solemne

Naruto negó con su cabeza por la desfachatez del moreno en temas íntimos, tal vez no lo dijeran en voz alta pero debían agradecerle a Sai por darles un motivo para que todos se reunieran, aunque fuera para planear la muerte del moreno

Fin

Quedó inesperadamente largo

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado

¿Comentarios?


End file.
